


all about that bass

by domharry1994



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Crying, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, M/M, Sad, Sad Harry, Sad Louis, Short, Tickling, Top Harry, Upset Louis, insecure, realllll short, upset harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domharry1994/pseuds/domharry1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis kinda hates his body and Harry thinks that's ridiculous</p>
            </blockquote>





	all about that bass

**Author's Note:**

> super short one shot! comment and kudos! Having a bad day so comments would mean a lot to me right now, also is there anyone who wants some new updates on beneath my lovers eyes?? Anyways, enjoy!

Harry silently stood at the door frame as he watched Louis stand in front of his mirror, naked, and examining his body. Louis was so ingrossed in criticizing his body he lacked to notice Harry intently watching him. 

Louis lightly squeezed the fat that clung to his hips, a sad sigh leaving his lips. A lump formed in Harry's throat. 

"Ew," Louis said as he poked his tummy fat, Harry bit his lip but kept quiet. 

Louis's eyes raked down his body, his eyes filling up with tears. He layed down on the bed and cried into his hands, Harry couldn't stand to watch anymore. He rushed over to Louis and gathered him into his arms, rocking him back and forth. 

"Baby calm down," Harry whispered into Louis's ear but it was no use, Louis ignored and continued crying. 

Finally, Louis stopped crying and did what Harry hoped he wouldn't do. He attempted to cover himself up. 

"Oh hey baby, sorry you had to see that, how was work?" Louis nervously said, attempting to subtly cover his bare body with the sheets off the bed, no such luck. Harry snatched the sheets from his hands and pinned Louis to the bed, pressing kisses over his face and chest. 

"Fuck babe, you're so beautiful. Why can't you see that?" Harry mumbled out of frustration, letting go off Louis's hands to lightly squeeze at his thighs and hips. But Louis tried to stop him. 

"Stop Haz, I'm fat," with that said, Louis started to ball once again. 

"You are so ridiculous, you are not fat, or chubby, if anything you aren't big enough. You're my little curvy Lou," Harry said and the crying started to quiet down. 

"You-you think I'm skinny?" Harry nodded and a small smile broke out on Louis's face. Harry smiled back and lightly started to tickle Louis, loving the sound of his little giggles. 

"I love you so much, my beautiful beautiful Lou,"


End file.
